AY Elevators
'AY Elevators (Alexander Ryan L. Yu) '(born in October 1, 2001) is an Filipino-Chinese elevator filmer from Manila, Philippines. He is known for filming elevators mostly in San Juan City (his hometown), Quezon City and even in the Ortigas area. He rarely films elevators in other areas like Makati and Taguig and films in Provincial areas such as Batangas city which he uploaded his first ever elevator video in his channel. History During his childhhood in 2003-2012, he rides his first elevators which is at Shangri-La Plaza, Mandarin Oriental Manila, Robinsons Galleria, SM Megamall and more He also encountered his first Dover elevator in Holiday Inn Clark (now Quest Hotel), a 1990s KONE in LKG Tower, and an OTIS Series 3 in Orient Square Manila. In 2008-2009, He watched a lot of elevator videos in YouTube, his first channels that he encountered are DieselDucy, musicfreakcc, bearchoirfan, and CaptainElevator42189. In the 2010s era, he also watched more elevator channels such as BENO, Sumosoftinc, and even IDLift3000. His first Fujitec elevator ride was at Traders Hotel Singapore. In 2016 during his trip to Japan, he encountered his first Toshiba elevator. In 2017, he encountered his first Japanese OTIS Home elevator in an unknown Subic resort. In 2018, he went to a resort in Batangas called Club Punta Fuego which he visited after 9 years and spotted a small European OTIS Gen2 and recorded it. This is when his elevator channel started. After his 17th birthday, his phone was repaired and he started filming elevators once more! His first time getting busted after filming an elevator was at Santolan Town Plaza offices by mistake. He also filmed the KONE elevators in LKG Tower during his Christmas break. Camera History: *Samsung Galaxy S8 (Midnight Black) (May 3, 2018 - December 26, 2018) *Samsung Galaxy S8+ (Orchid Grey) (January 1, 2019 - onwards) *iPhone SE (Rose Gold) (Secondary) (March 28, 2019 - April 18, 2019) Countries he filmed elevators *Philippines (home base) (May 2018 - onwards) *Japan (March 2018 in his Sapporo hotel walkthrough and April 2019) *United States of America (May 2020) (COMING SOON) Trivia *He is the first Filipino filmer to film in the Visayas area which is in Cebu and Palawan *He is the first to film a 80s/90s KONE elevator (LKG Tower and Holiday Inn Galleria), an 80s Mitsubishi elevator (Culmat Building), an OTIS home elevator (Xiu Restaurant), an MS-Toshiba elevator (G-Square), A Schindler 2600 (SMDC Jazz Mall) and even an OTIS 2000 elevator (Stone House Hotel). *He is the first Filipino filmer to film elevators outside the country *He actually likes Nintendo such as Super Mario and Pokemon. If you can see a closer look to some of his videos, he wears Super Mario shirts. *Upon his shy personality in filming elevators, he is scared of getting busted for filming elevators. *Aside from elevators, he likes playing Minecraft, puzzle games and other mobile games such as Clash of Clans. References #1990 KONE service elevator @ Holiday Inn Galleria Mania #Schindler 2600 elevator @ SMDC Jazz Mall Makati #OTIS2000 elevator @ Stone House Hotel Quezon City #Elevators in Japan (April 2019) (Fukuoka/Hiroshima) #1980s Mitsubishi elevator @ Culmat Bldg. External Links *Alexander Yu's elevator channel Category:Elevator filmers